Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of surface mounted technology, particularly relates to a quick processing system and a method applied in SMT equipment.
Description of Related Arts
SMT is short for surface mounted technology, which is the most popular technology and process in the current electronics assembly industry. It compresses the traditional electronic components into a device with only a few tenths of the volume, thereby achieving in the electronic product assembly with high density, high reliability, miniaturization, low cost, and production automation. The miniaturized component is named as SMT component (also known as SMC, chip component). The process for assembling components to the printing circuit boards (or other substrate) is called SMT process. Currently, the SMT process has been widely applied in advanced electronic products, especially in the electronics products of computer and communications. The international production of SMD equipment rises year on year, while the traditional equipment yields declining, such that SMT technology becomes increasingly popular over time. The related assembly equipment is named as SMT equipment, which is controlled by its SMT processing system as performs production operation on the production line.
In the prior art, SMT programming system in industry is nothing less than two categories: one is a built-in software system provided by its equipments maker, and the other is a programming system developed by third-parties. The SMT programming system provided with equipments focuses on the operational performance optimization of an equipment, i.e. the producing and mounting efficiency of the equipment within a stipulated time in the production, while ignoring programming efficiency in offline. The other SMT programming system provided by third-party software companies, focuses on conversion of the EDA (electronic design automation) CAD design, R&D data and Gerber (Gerber files) data; due to the non-openness of the operating parameters of the equipment, the technical solutions of third-parties can not improve the operational performance of the equipment well, especially in the modular chip mounters of the current mainstream, wherein the operational parameters of the equipment is not available, that becomes a urgent technical problem to be solved for those practitioners in the art.
With the variation in the industry, the production with small quantities and many varieties has accounted for a large proportion, and the existing major procedure in the industry is that: convert the coordinate files generated by designed layout files, EDA CAD or Gerber into a system, and only combine the BOM files by using the coordinate files to generate a chip mounter program. However, there mainly needs the following work for a complete program: 1. coordinate data for mounting needs to be correct, wherein the coordinates and angles need to be correct; 2. component database data is needed; 3. preferable programming optimization results are needed to maximize improvement of the operational performance of the equipment. Aim at the above three aspects, the SMT programming systems provided by third-party software companies commonly accomplish the first aspect, while the second and third aspects are accomplished by the built-in software system by its equipment maker. However, in the software system of the equipment, it usually requires the operator or user to manually accomplish the work of second aspect, i.e., a creation or modification of component database data, to ensure the ideal accomplishment of the third aspect. In short, the major disadvantage of all the current processing system for SMT equipment is that it just utilizes the coordinate data, and requires a large amount of time on the selection and production of component database data for a chip mounter, and the accomplishment of program is followed by detecting whether the angles and polarity of the amounted components is correct in production, which occupies a large amount of production time, thereby reducing the production efficiency, and increasing the production cost.